


Whistle for a Stranger, One Two Three Bang

by rulerofthepotatoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bastardized Demonology, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Canon Compliant, During Canon, Episode: s03e04 Sin City, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Oh how quickly hope can turn to devastation.
Kudos: 1





	Whistle for a Stranger, One Two Three Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Sin City reminded me that I really liked Casey and would've loved to have seen more of her, so here is a short fic where I give her a broader background that bastardizes religion in the process.
> 
> Title from the song "I'm Always Walking as Somebody Else" by American Murder Song.

Talking with Dean while they wait is both strangely liberating and surprisingly civil. Sure, she’s in a damn devil’s trap – which she _hates_ after being stuck down in Hell for so long – but she also has a pretty good conversation partner who doesn’t ask too many stupid questions, so she really doesn’t mind. 

And when they aren’t talking, she just gets to _think_ in peace for once, which is nice. She gets to think about both the past and what’s to come. Gil doesn’t want to think about either of these things, not really. He encouraged her to take their meatsuit’s names, to forget about Azazel and his plan, to just _blend in_ and forget about the past while introducing this little hodunk town to sin and good times. 

She doesn’t really mind taking the name Casey – the girl’s pretty and sweet, part of why she took over the girl in the first place – but sometimes she misses her _real_ name. She’s _old_ , okay? She’s used to what she’s used to, and she’d been Naamah and Gil had been Tubal for longer than most humans could really comprehend, especially when taking Hell-time into account. 

But she can adapt to a new name. Forgetting Azazel and his plan though? Not possible. 

Casey had hated Azazel even before she was a demon; when she was _just_ Naamah, daughter of Lamech. Like she told Dean, the fool was a tyrant and she couldn’t stand him. 

She believed in _Lucifer_ , in what he could bring. What he could do for demons, for the world. 

She remembered the whispers. Ones about the _real_ plan, not Azazel’s bullshit one; the one about the _Apocalypse,_ capital ‘A’ and all.

So she knew that believing in Lucifer meant believing in Sam. She didn’t tell Dean that exactly, but she did explain to him that she had faith just like humans did, and that her faith included following Sam. The face he made when she said that she’d follow his brother though? That was just prime entertainment. 

But she really did mean it. She would follow Sam if he ever took up the mantle. She hoped he would, that he would rule and lead the demons; she even believed that he would bring Lucifer to them. 

Her faith was strong, and her memory even more so, she just _knew_ Lucifer was real; and she knew that if anyone could, Sam would be able to call Him to them, if only he would just hurry up and _do it._

She keeps most of this to herself though and with Dean, she waits. 

* * *

It takes some time but then finally they hear someone – Sam – but it turns out he’s not alone and she’s _thrilled_. Tubal is here, back with her, and soon she’s out of the damned devil’s trap and she’s free again and in Tubal’s arms.

But he lets go too soon and threatens Dean. She tells Gil to let him go, there’s no need to kill him – doesn’t he remember that Dean’s important to the plan too? And she’ll admit it, she also likes him, just a little bit. 

But he doesn’t listen to her, he’s still strangling Dean and then there’s a gunshot and then he’s _dead_. 

She barely has any time to react, to think, but she’s horrified. Gil – Tubal – is _gone_ and _Sam_ killed him. 

She’s dismayed beyond belief. They were just freed; they had been trapped in Hell for so long and had only just begun to experience some semblance of freedom again before it was over so quickly they barely had any time to _live_ again. 

And she knew it was over for her too. She was barely able to catch the look on Sam’s face and hear Dean’s _“Wait!”_ and then – nothing; she was just gone. As dead as Tubal.

Her last thought was that it was utterly devastating, dying at the hands of the man that could've been her king; at the hands of the one man that might have borne her God.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I meant to imply that she knew about the Apocalypse/vessel plan, as making her the Naamah descended from Cain (according to some religious texts and what I found on the internet) would theoretically make her old enough to know at least something about it. No, this probably doesn't make sense but I don't care.


End file.
